Picking up the Pieces
by Shdwgrl18
Summary: Love is not a game...love is not meant for three people...love is not a game...yet here I am. R&R please!
1. As I lay here

**Before I forget!! I don't own anything, except the plot, I just like to play with Harry Potter Characters :D**

**Don't sue! **

** This is my first DMHG fic, I'll try to do my best. ****And PLEASE :D :D :D PLEASE remember to R&R! :D**

**-Shdwgrl18**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: AS I LAY HERE...  
**

In the mornings I like to lay in bed and think….Harry and Ron would have found that a bit funny….don't you think? The Know-it-All Hermione…thinking! The thought is laughable now. I was Hermione The Know-it-All, I was the Gryffindor Princess, I was the brainiac who couldn't keep my mouth shut and always had to say what I thought….I was…this I was…what happened to me?

I hate him.

I…hate..him…..

No!…I lo….

I hate him dammit!

*sigh*

….I love him…

...I hate her….

…I hate her….

….Yes….

I hate her.

I supposed starting at the beginning…where it all began would be good….that was so long ago….at Hogwarts….

Back in those days, everything was good….well nevermind the Voldermort thing…hes no more, Harry….is no more….Ron…Ron…is no more….

Harry…I loved him so…he saved us all…

I miss him.

…Ron….oh…Ron…

I miss you.

I apologize, I digress, this is not about Harry, or about Ron this is about him, my golden greek god….this is about…her, the flaming readheaded bitch….this is about me, the Know it All.

This is what's left of me, this is what hes done to me…this is what Ive let him do to me…I love him.


	2. The Beginning of Beginnings

**Again :D I don't own anything, except the plot, I just like to play with Harry Potter Characters :D**

**Don't sue! **

**And PLEASE :D :D :D PLEASE remember to R&R! :D**

**I do write this while at work(I know baaaaad me hee hee hee) so I will hopefully be updating everyday if not at least every other day. **

**-Shdwgrl18**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: The Beginning of Beginnings**

There a great misconception that needs to be cleared up. I know many people think it to be true that she and I…that Ginny and I were friends during our Hogwarts years, and well, that's just positively untrue. We hardly knew each other. I knew her as Ron's kid sister; she was the little girl who was always making puppy eyes at Harry, nothing more really. She knew my name and I knew hers that's it.

As for him, it was impossible to go to Hogwarts and not know Draco Malfoy. For the most part though I just remember having slapped him back in third year but aside from that I hardly ever paid attention to him.

It wasn't until our seventh year that you could say…started these events…this life…this…wait….is this life? Yes, I suppose this is my life now….

Seventh year I was Head Girl. He was Head Boy. Oh joy.

"Malfoy!" I said

"Mudblood" He spat

I was trying to be nice.

Fine. Ill try again, be nicer this time, stupid ferret. "Draco"

"The name is Malfoy to you" he sneered.

*sigh*

"Fine….Malfoy, I was thinking that since we have to work so close to each other this year we should try to be civil to each other but I can see Im wasting my breath" Stupid prat! The gall of this guy!

"And here I thought you were coming to grovel at my feet Granger. Didn't you mother teach you manners?"

What? I cant help but roll my eyes at him. Just who does he think he is?! Just because he's a pureblood and a Malfoy he thinks he can judge me? This isn't even worth fighting about. Im done.

I was almost to the door, free of him, screw being nice, if he wanted to continue to be a brat so be it, like I said, I was almost to the door….almost.

"Granger!"

I stopped and turned to look at him, he was just standing there quietly, serious looking and his eyes….his eyes…were mercury pools.

"Ill try. Don't expect much"

And just like that his features were schooled back into the stony looking Malfoy he usually was and swept past me.

What the hell?


	3. The Beginning of Beginnings Part II

**I don't own anything.**

**PLEASE :D :D :D PLEASE remember to R&R! :D**

**Thank you! **

**-Shdwgrl18

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Beginnings of Beginnings Part II**

I was left feeling stunned. Malfoy was willing to try??? Malfoy? Hum…he said he would try…he said to not expect much. Why? Why bother? Aggg….headache.

I finally managed to leave the Heads common room in a hurry, if only I had paid attention I would have noticed the head of silvery blond hair in the darkness.

It was Christmas time in the castle. My favorite time of year, things were going considerably well so far. My grades were great, not that they have ever suffered mind you. No Voldemort attacks, thank goodness. Harry and Ron were considering being Aurors, Tonks came if we had a Hogmeade weekend and the boys just loved hearing about the academy. And Malfoy, well Malfoy had actually been good! I still kept my wand very, very accessible to me whenever he was nearby just in case but he hadn't really given me a reason to be afraid of him. He's gotten to the point where he can actually make idle conversation every now and then or he'll crack a joke….but those are usually ruined by his cool demeanor as soon as he realizes what he has done. Or sometimes when we are in the common room he will come and pat me on the head. At first I thought it was meant as a "you are a pet to be petted" but I quickly realized he doesn't seem to notice when he does it! I don't say anything, a quiet Malfoy is a good Malfoy, he still calls me a Know it All, or Mudblood but each occurrence is less and less common.

I ran down to the Great Hall for the Christmas celebration breakfast, I love breakfast, I've always had a hearty appetite; it beats Ron's any day! I finally managed to find Harry and Ron and squeezed in between them.

"How's working with Malfoy so far?" Ron said, turning a bit red at the ears. He has been acting so weird lately, ever since we returned from the Burrow actually. Now that I think about it, even at the Burrow! He's been sitting closer and sometimes he absent mindedly rubs my back or hands. And when I mention Malfoy and the fact that he hasn't been mean (and by mean I mean he hasn't tried tripping me again or hexing my homework to explode on me, I still have to get him back for that.) Ron gets all red in the face with anger? Jealousy maybe? Ha ha yeah right, jealous, over me.

"He's fine Ron. No, he still hasn't done anything to me. Yes, I will let you know if he does; don't give me that look Ronald! I will!! Harry! Don't laugh, you're not helping!" Boys!

I was enjoying my pudding when I get an owl from him dropped right in my bowl…I immediately turn and stare daggers at him, he just shrugs…brat, he probably told it to drop it on purpose.

***Granger,

Meeting tonight Heads common room.

-DM

P.S. Tell Weasel to breath, he looks like he's about to implode***

Meeting? For what? We don't have anything coming up? Did Dumbledore assign something to him last minute? Did I forget something?!!

I looked over at Ron who was giving Malfoy a murderous look.

"Its just pudding Ron, breath" I say.

"ITS JUST PUDDING?!!, HARRY!! DID YOU HEAR HER! ITS JUST PUDDING!!"

I cant help it, its too funny, I laughed.


	4. Christmas with a Malfoy

**I don't own anything.**

**PLEASE :D :D :D PLEASE remember to R&R! :D**

**Thank you! **

**P.S. Im sad that Ive got no reviews/flames poo…BUT I shall keep on writing…its really more out of therapy then anything else lol, it IS based loosely on my life…**

**oh yeah! Happy B-Day to me!  
**

**-Shdwgrl18

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: Christmas with a Malfoy  
**

Having finished laughing at Ron, harry noticed the letter dropped but the stupid owl. "Who's that letter from 'Mione?"

"Malfoy, we have a Heads meeting tonight, I must have forgot about it" Me?!! Forget? Aggh, I really should be more careful!

"You?!!! Forgot?!!" Harry just couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice; I really could have smacked him.

I still had several hours to kill before I had to meet with the ferret so the boys and I decided to open our presents.

As usual Harry got me books, so did Ron. Eh, I don't actually expect them to get me anything different, I mean I do happen to very much LOVE books.

After hanging around enjoying the party, it was finally time to meet with Malfoy. I went to my room to get some parchment and a quill to take notes.

I walked in the Heads Common Room and I was greeted by a tired looking Malfoy in silky black pjs with a white wife beater. I momentarily freaked out, what in the world was he dressed like that for?! Ahhhh!!!

"Here Granger, dont look so shocked, have a good night" he said and started to walk away from me when I realized...he had given me a present....

A present?? Cant be!

"Whats wrong with it?" I didnt dare open it, who knew what kind of hex he placed on it!!

"Whats wrong with it? You know Granger, when someone gives you a present the usual and normal response is to say thank you, if you dont want it, throw it away, not my problem"

He actually looked insulted!! He again turned away from me and started walking back to his room.

"Wait! im sorry....thank you....i didnt get you anything....arent we suppossed to be having a meeting?!" I remembered the last part a tad belatedly.

"No we dont. And despite whatever crude idea you may have of me, I happen to like Christmas, I *like* giving" I was stunned, Malfoy...*liked* GIVING presents?? this time he did make it to his bedroom before I came back to myslef and stopped him.

I ran into my room and cast every single imaginable hex detecting spell known to wizards and I detected non.

I finally got the courage to open it and inside I found a perfume, a rather expensive perfume, but then again its Malfoy, why would he go for anything but expensive?

All i could do was whisper a small "thank you" and sit in front of my vanity desk shocked to my toes.

I wanted to tell him thank you in person, I wanted to tell him its too much, most of all i wanted to ask him why? but he wouldnt give me the time of day. He made it near impossible for me to get near him unless it was something Heads related.

I finally gave up and just placed a small thank you note in his room instead.


	5. Realization & Discovery

Wow. I didn't mean to abandon this story, just got busy, the whole parenting thing and working thing kinda takes a toll on you every now and then.

:D

I will be continuing the story now and updating hopefully every week. This little plot bunny just wont quit buggin me!!!

Plz R & R, flames, whatever! just DO IT! :) I dont own Happy Potter if I did I would be out writting book about Harry Potter but sadly I only hold said computer in my possession.

* * *

I've never been much of a girly girl....yeah sure I put on my basic makeup, mascara, a tiny bit of blush, and my handy chapstick. It's not that I didn't like looking pretty, I just didn't really....see a point I suppose.

I wore that perfume since the night he gave it to me. I know. Strange right? It wasn't that I particularly favored the scent or because HE gave it me. No. It was because for once someone didn't take the easy way out and give me books. Yes I love books but honestly! I DO have other interests.

It took me a while to realize I put more effort into how I looked now on days when I knew I would see HIM. And it took me even longer to realize HE was making an effort to avoid me.

"why is Malfoy staring at you like that 'Mione?" Ron asked

Malfoy? Staring? At me? Why?? I turned to look at him from our table outside. It was a bit unnerving to see him looking at me....like he wanted to eat me. I blushed and turned away.

"probably thinking of ways to hex me" I said not looking either of the boys in the eyes

I could hear Ron and Harry arguing about going over there and finding out what evil plot Draco was thinking of.

"I'll find out" I announced getting up quickly before either of them could say anything. I turned and waved to them flashing them a smile, they were staring at me like I grew another head.

Naturally he saw the exchange between the boys and I, he quickly departed before I reached him. I followed set on questioning him once and for all. I searched for him in vain for 20 minutes and I had all but given up when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and found my self yanked into a darn crevice. I was mentally kicking myself for wandering down the Slytherin halls.

I was up against the wall with a hot body pressed against me. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to contain the tears threating to come out. I wanted to scream but nothing was coming out. I felt hot breath on my cheek and then he whispered to me "are you trying to get your self killed mudblood?"

Malfoy!!! My eyes popped open and I was greeted by tormented mercury eyes. Even if he hadnt said anything I would have felt his anger.

"how dare you!" but I didn't get to finish my sentence, he chose that moment to kiss me! I pushed, I struggled, I scratched, I bit and finally I melted. I couldn't fight his lips on mine, I couldn't fight his hands roaming all over me, I wanted this too much. How foolish of me to I wasn't even just a little bit attracted to him. He was afterall, Draco Malfoy.


End file.
